


¿Dejas que te ame?

by Andy12SE



Series: Saint Seiya [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy12SE/pseuds/Andy12SE
Summary: "Siempre sigue a tu corazón", dijo alguna vez mi maestro.῭Créditos por los personajes a Masami Kurumada΅῭Historia y portada 100% mía΅
Relationships: Aries Kiki/Taurus Harbinger
Series: Saint Seiya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072508





	¿Dejas que te ame?

**_Kiki._ **

Alguien debía estar definitivamente loco y sin remedio como para creer que destruyendo el mundo entero se logra crear un mundo nuevo y sin sufrimiento. Al menos eso era lo que planeaba hacer Marte, y por obvias razones, no iba a dejar que lo lograra. Lo peor de todo, es que deseaba que yo fuera quién reparara las Armaduras de su ejército, pues era el único en la Tierra capaz de hacerlo. Otro de mis problemas era que Raki, mi pequeña pupila, insistía en que debía quedarme en dónde estábamos viviendo, y no ir con el Dios de la guerra, que además, ¡estaba desplazando nuestra cultura! Su nombre verdadero para nosotros los griegos es Ares, no como le habían puesto los romanos. ¿Qué otras razones me faltaban para luchar contra el? Ninguna, claro está.

\- ¡Pero lo van a lastimar! - dijo Raki entre lágrimas - ¡Yo no quiero eso!

Mientras ella permanecía en el suelo, hincada e intentado detenerme, yo empacaba cosas para ambos en una maleta. Quizá ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquello. Caminé lentamente hasta mi alumna, y ya con todo listó, me posicioné igual que ella sobre el suelo.

\- Calma - expresé mientras limpiaba su rostro con un pañuelo - . No va a suceder nada de lo que crees, pequeña. Además, tu irás conmigo. No te dejaré aquí. 

Sus ojos se iluminaron por un momento, y luego se soltó a llorar aún más que antes. Sabía que ya no intentaba pararme, pero tampoco es como que Raki estuviera dispuesta a caminar. La cargué y luego la cubrí con una delgada frazada. A pesar de que el viento no era frío, la prenda la protegería del Sol. Inclusive me daría esperanzas de que cayera dormida. Así podría ir mucho más rápido. A regañadientes, empecé a caminar. Como desearía tele transportarme. Lamentablemente, podría terminar luchando contra algún enemigo, y no me sería benéfico en esa situación. De proto, sentí un pequeño temblor bajo mis pies, que poco a poco iba aumentando su magnitud. También parvadas de pájaros se alejaban del norte, y una montaña de humo se alzaba en el cielo. Era señal de que debía apresurarme. Un par de horas después descubriría que el lugar en el que había crecido y entrenado había sido destruido y remplazado en segundos. ¡¿Cómo se habían atrevido a devastar con el área que pertenecía al Santuario?! Ahora las Casas estaban posicionadas de tal forma que parecían ser escalones en una escalera de caracol. Además, ya ni siquiera existía la Torre del Reloj. ¡Era un simple disco! ¿A qué quería llegar Marte con todo esto? Ver "Caballeros" acercándose a mi únicamente provocó que me invadiera la vergüenza ajena. ¿Habían luchado por sus Armaduras? ¿Tendrían la misma voluntad que el ejército del Siglo XX? Había que averiguarlo. Un joven mantenía su brazo extendido, y me apuntaba con su dedo índice. Otros cuatro que lo acompañaban mantenían posiciones similares. ¿Acaso se disponían a atacarme? ¡¿Qué les sucedía?! 

\- ¡¿Quién es usted y cómo llegó hasta acá?! - expresó alarmado uno de ellos.

Revisé lentamente bajo la cobija, y como ya suponía, Raki descansaba en mi pecho. Al no poder levantar mis brazos, hablé lentamente.

\- No vengo a luchar. Su Dios, Marte, solicitó que viniera.

Pareció no convencerlos del todo, así que se acercaron más a mi. Tuve que explicarme más detalladamente.

\- Alto. Soy el restaurador de Cloths, o reparador de Armaduras, como me llaman actualmente.

Sentía como si mi cargo hubiera bajado mil peldaños. ¿Reparador de Armaduras? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Los jóvenes bajaron la guardia, aunque no del todo, y pidieron que los siguiera. Me limité a hacerlo.

\- Le recuerdo que cualquier movimiento en falso será considerado como traición - me dijo uno de ellos repentinamente.

\- ¿Hum? ¿Implico una amenaza para ti? - expresé sarcásticamente. 

\- Le pido controle su temperamento y se tranquilice. Mi compañero hace referencia a la extraña forma que adopta el objeto que cubre bajo la manta. Muéstrenos que es.

Bueno, acepté que quizá me excedí un poco. Aún así, no me arrepentía. Haría lo que fuera por demostrarles a todos aquellos invasores su lugar en la pirámide, si es que quedaba espacio en ella. A parte de todo, ni siquiera solicitaban que hicieras algo. Te lo _exigían_. Bajé lentamente la frazada, y dejé al aire libre parte del rostro de Raki. Ellos se detuvieron y voltearon a verme.

\- Es mi alumna. Está dormida en este momento. Espero no cause algún conflicto el que la haya traído conmigo.

Negaron lentamente con su cabeza. Después de mucho tiempo, llegamos hasta una sala. Supuse que ahí estaría Marte.

\- Dejé sus cosas aquí - dijo otro. Señalaba una banca junto a la puerta - . Incluyendo a la niña.

No tuve otra opción. Aunque me fue difícil dejar a Raki ahí, tuve que hacerlo. Entré al salón, y como había supuesto minutos antes, ahí estaba el Dios de la guerra, sentado en un enorme trono. Su maligno cosmos era fácil de percibir, y no había un solo rastro de luz ahí dentro.

\- Tu debes ser Kiki - dijo en un tono alegre. Su voz resonó por todo el cuarto. Mientras, yo me acercaba a el - . Creí que no vendrías. Te estuve buscando por meses, ¡y mira con que sorpresa me llegas! ¡Viniste hasta mi! Supongo que logré convencerte.

\- Con todo respeto, le pido no me llame por mi nombre - dije ignorando todo aquello que había dicho a parte. 

\- Está bien, joven Aries. Veo que eres de carácter fuerte, pero no importa. Al final terminaremos siendo amigos - expresó. Se veía motivado a conversar durante horas. Yo no - . Y dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Veinte - contesté fríamente. ¿Para que quería saberlo?

\- ¡Veinte! - exclamó emocionado - ¡Mírate! Tan joven y ya talentoso. En fin, aquí está la Armadura Dorada que prometí - dijo entregándome una especie de piedra dorada.

A penas la toqué, un resplandor me cegó los ojos, y en cuestión de segundos aparecí cubierto de una Armadura.

\- ¿Qué... es esto? - pregunté confundido.

\- La Armadura Dorada de Aries, por supuesto.

\- Está diferente - contesté mirando al Dios de manera desafiante - ¿Qué le sucedió?

\- Nada, solo la mejoré. Necesitaba extensas reparaciones. Estaba muy dañada y anticuada. No combinaba con el mundo que deseo crear.

\- ¿Repararlas? Yo diría lo contrarío. ¿Sabe por cuántas generaciones pasó esta Cloth? ¿A cuántos guerreros protegió? ¿Cuántas batallas soportó? 

\- Mira niño - dijo levantándose - . Te mataré si sigues de insolente.

\- Ja. No lo creo. Eres consciente de que tu solo no puedes con esto. Además, no tienes don para las armaduras. Si no, ¿para qué me querrías?

No me detuve a pensar en mis palabras. Creí que sería correcto demostrarle que yo no le iba a tener respeto a un Dios como el. Sin embargo, me arrepentí enseguida. Tan solo estaba empeorando las cosas. El ahora estaba frente a mi.

\- Eres astuto, joven Aries. Empero, quién manda aquí soy yo.


End file.
